Keep Calm And Smile
by TwoRabbitFly
Summary: Siapa yang menanam, ia yang menuai. Siapa yang membuat sebab, ia yang menerima akibat. Aku adalah manusia terkutuk yang memegang para arcana. Duniaku hancur dalam cintamu. Warning's Inside!
1. Arcana I - Find The Fool

Arcana I : Find The Fool

**Keep Calm And Smile**

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Keep Calm And Smile © TwoRabbitFly

Genre : Angst, Mystery, Humor, Romance.

Warning's : OOC, EYD, Typo, Semi-Gore, ect.

Don't like – Don't read – No flame

-Enjoy-

* * *

><p><em>The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge,<em>_he sealed his fate_

Siang yang terik, matahari menggantung tepat atas tonggak bumi. Seorang pemuda jangkung berkacamata dan berhoddie duduk di ujung aula Trinisette Academy. Earphone terpasang di telinganya, pandangannya terkunci pada layar datar smartphone-nya. Dengan lihai ibu jarinya memainkan sebuah permainan pembantaian monster sederhana. Semakin lama semakin cepat, seringai semakin jelas mengembang di wajahnya.

"Die...die...die...di-"

"Oi!"

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mahluk yang memanggilnya.

'Manusia' Batinya menjawab.

Dengan pandangan yang datar, pamuda itu memperhatikan manusia tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam pandangannya. Tanpa menjawab panggilan si manusia, pemuda itu melepas earphone dan mematikan smartphone-nya.

"Kau anak baru, sombong juga ya?"

"Masalahmu?"

Grep, manusia itu menarik kerah seragam si pemuda, "Masalahku adalah kau!" sambil memberikan tatapan intimidasi, dia mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Grin..

"Membusuklah kau di bilik-mu"

"Cih"

"Bersiaplah untuk mati sebelum aku membusuk motherfucker!"

Manusia itu berbalik dan pergi keluar aula, meninggalkan si pemuda yang duduk termenung.

'Motherfucker, huh?'

"_Kegiatan selanjutnya para siswa dan siswi baru, di persilahkan berkeliling lingkungan sekolah dan mencari kelas masing-masing. Terimakasih"_

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor utama gedung timur. Berbekal selembar kertas lecek dan tas ranselnya, dia mencari kelas yang dia masuki. Masih setia dengan earphone menutup telingannya, dia melirik ke arah taman lewat jendela. Sebentar saja melihat, dia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.<p>

'Semester 1, kelas D'

Setelah setengah jam mencari, akhirnya si pemuda menemukan kelasnya diujung koridor. Dengan santai dia membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangannya tanpamengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mengambil kursi ujung dekat jendela, mendudukinya, lalu mengambil smartphone nya kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Toilet<strong>

"Masa?"

"Iya, ganteng banget lho!"

"Ahhh, penasaran! Kenapa dia ga dapet pair-"

KYAAAAA...!

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom 1-D<strong>

"Hei! Ada sesuatu di toilet cewe!"

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara teriakan dari arah toilet perempuan, sontak seluruh siswa-siswi berlarian ke arah suara. Kecuali, si pemuda tadi. Dia masih anteng dengan permainannya. Sama seperti di aula, dia menyeringai dan permainan tangannya semakin cepat, cepat, cepat, dan...

Brakkkk...

"DIE YOU SON OF BITCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Toilet<strong>

"Kyyyaaa! Mochida-senpai!"

"Khhh! Dia mati membusuk"

"Tapi dia masih hidup kan tadi pagi?!"

"Matinya aneh!"

"Hei berisik!"

Brakkk...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang wanita muda bersurai biru tua. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mendorong kerumunan para murid. Setelah melihat sikon yang sebenarnya, ia pun membubarkan paksa para murid.

"Anak-anak kalian kembali ke asrama. SEKARANG! Hari ini saya liburkan"

Para murid pun membubarkan diri dengan terpaksa. Bisik-bisik penuh tanda tanya pun terdengar, gosip mulai menyebar bak angin yang berhembus.

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom 1-D<strong>

"Hei! Kelas libur! Kita harus kembali ke asrama!"

Si pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya, menggendong tasnya, dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju koridor utama. Melewati toilet murid yang sesak dan terus berjalan hingga berbelok ke arah pintu keluar gerbang utama.

'God Bless You, Mochida Kensuke'

"_Elf winter is just a cute little demon who likes to punish naughty fool"_

_(Black Frost)_

**First Cups End**

**What's next?**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Arcana II - The Fall Strenght 1

Arcana II : The Fall Strength 1 – The Lust

**Keep Calm And Smile**

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Keep Calm And Smile © TwoRabbitFly

Genre : Angst, Mystery, Humor, Romance.

Warning's : OOC, EYD, Typo, dll

Don't like – Don't read – No flame

-Enjoy-

~*0*~==~*0*~

* * *

><p>"<em>Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment"<em>

_(Nyx Avatar, Persona 3)_

Satu minggu setelah kejadian meninggalnya Mochida Kensuke, hari-hari kembali seperti semula. Kasusnya ditutup secara sepihak oleh pihak keluarga, namun masih menyisakan misteri yang tidak pernah bisa terjawab. Bilik kejadian perkara pun dihancurkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom 1- D<strong>

Seorang pria tua berkacamata berdiri di depan kelas sambil sibuk menulis rentetan rumus-rumus alogaritma di papan tulis. Para murid dengan malas menulis seluruh yang ada di depan. Namun tidak berlaku bagi si pemuda, dengan cuek nya dia terus memainkan smartphone-nya seperti biasa.

Pria itu pun selesai menulis dan berbalik memeriksa seluruh muridnya. Memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, seperti mencari-cari kesalahan. Lalu matanya tertuju pada si pemuda di ujung ruangan. Dengan seringai mesumnya dia memperhatikan si pemuda. Jangan heran kalau pria ini mesum, dia terkenal sebagai guru yang memiliki kelainan sexual.

"Kamu, yang diunjung?!" pria itu memanggil si pemuda. Sambil membuka absensi dia mencari namanya. Mudah saja mencarinya, karena buku absensi disini disertai dengan foto dan biodata umum.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Melepas earphone dan menyimpan smartphone-nya.

"Kulihat kau tidak memperhatikan? Sekarang maju kedepan dan selesaikan soal-soal ini" perintah si guru.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Tsunayoshi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan. Mengambil kapur dan mengerjakan soal disana. Tanpa ragu Tsunayoshi menuliskan jawabannya.

Sepersekian detik Tsunayoshi menghentikan kegiatannya. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa sang guru menyentuhnya. Mencari aman, Tsunayoshi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tsuna-kun, istirahat datanglah ke ruangan saya. Tidak ada penolakan, ok?!"

Sang guru berbisik seduktif di telinganya sambil meraba pinggang rampingnya. Tanpa menjawab Tsunayoshi terus menulis.

"Tidak menjawab, kuanggap iya. Kutunggu Tsuna-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

Tsunayoshi pergi menemui sang guru seperti yang dijanjikan. Namun ditengah perjalanan, Tsunayoshi harus berhenti karena jalannya di barikade pagar betis para siswi. Malas berputar arah, Tsunayoshi pun menunggu hingga bubar. Seperti biasa, pasang earphone dan buka smartphone. Tidak lama, datanglah sekumpulan pemuda bertampang seme, uke, dan seke(?) dengan menebar senyum sejuta watt dan lambaian tangan penuh keceriaan.

"Kyaaaaa...!" menggema lah suara teriakan melengking para siswi.

Tsunayoshi sweatdrop ditempat. Kalo boleh jujur, sekarang ini Tsunayoshi merasa meriang. Jijik emang liatnya, tapi apa daya hydrant jauh tak tercapai tangan, ya sudah lah tahan hati badan meriang. Batin Tsunayoshi bertanya, 'apakah khayalan bisa jadi nyata?'. Entah kenapa, kejadian ini persis seperti cerita dalam shoujo manga atau manga BL dan beberapa fanfiction yang dia pernah baca.

Mungkin bisa jadi dia berperan sebagai si cupu yang nantinya akan tertarik ke arah zona berbahaya para lelaki bertampang kelewatan dan diperebutkan sebagai malaikat hati, lalu diburu oleh para fans perempuan karena dituduh telah merebut kecengan mereka, dan bla..bla..bla...

Kalau pun benar terjadi, Tsunayoshi bersumpah akan membuat para lelaki bertampang kelewatan itu bertekuk lutut di ujung sepatunya, termasuk para fansnya yang merepotkan itu. Kenapa?

Karena, masa iya?! Dia yang direbutin, dia yang tertindas. Maaf gua bukan cowo murahan!

"Minna-chwann! Hari ini kita buka sampe jam 7 malam!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kyaaa...!"

"Kalian harus datang ya?" Kedip pemuda berambut biru.

"Iya! Kalian harus temani hati kami yang kesepian" Lanjut pemuda berambut pirang lainnya sambil merakul si biru mesra.

"KYAAAA...! KAMI AKAN DATANG UNTUK KALIAN!"

"Ok, sankyuu! Chu~~~" Sambut si pemuda biru memberikan kiss.

"KYAAA!"

"Kemarilah Hime-sama~~~~~" Sambut mereka semua.

Barikade pun bubar, koridor kembali tenang. Tsunayoshi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru. Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi ambruk, wajahnya pucat seketika dan lututnya lemas.

'Fuck, mereka terlalu menjijikan' Tsunayoshi menutupi wajah dengan tangannya.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi sampai di depan ruangan sang guru. Tertulis 'Teachers Algorithm - Nezu Dohachiro' pada papan namanya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Tsunayoshi langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, bergaya klasik zaman dulu, dan penuh dengan ornamen berbau religius.<p>

"Ara~~ Tsuna-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, kemarilah~~~" Ujarnya menyuruh Tsunayoshi untuk duduk di sofanya.

Seperti biasa, Tsunayoshi tidak pernah menjawab. Tanpa ragu, Tsunayoshi berjalan kearah Nezu dan duduk disampingnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipi tirusnya dan menarik dagunya kearah si pemilik. Caramell bertemu Indigo, Nezu memajukan bibirnya ingin meraih bibir pucat Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi menurut, ikut memajukan wajahnya.

Centi demi centi menghilang, jarak mereka semakin dekat. Nezu semakin menarik dagu itu cepat dan-

"Kau penyuka satanic?"

Dan Tsunayoshi memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pundak Nezu. Melihat koleksi-koleksi berbau satanic di lemari kaca milik Nezu.

"Tsuna-kun menyukainya juga? Hmm?"

Tsunayoshi kemudian bangkit dari sofanya, berjalan menuju lemari kaca tersebut. Menyentuh kaca penghalangnya seakan menemukan sang incaran.

"Aku, sangat menyukainya. Satanic Bible, Isis's Cresent Moon, Unicorn, Klenik, Ankh"

"Kau tau banyak Tsuna-kun" Nezu memeluk pinggang ramping Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi menyeringai, lalu membalikan badannya membalas pelukan Nezu dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Nezu.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya? Ah, tidak bolehkah aku memintanya?" Tsunayoshi merayu dengan memasang wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja Tsuna-kun. Tapi kau harus memberikan harga yang setimpal"

"Tenang saja, Master~~~ Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau" Balas Tsunayoshi berbisik seduktif.

Nezu semakin menggila, apalagi setelah Tsunayoshi menggodanya dengan seduktif. Nezu berniat menyerang Tsunayoshi sekarang, namun bel menghentikan semuanya. Tsunayoshi pun melepaskan pelukannya, pergi meninggalkan Nezu yang kecewa. Tanpa sadar Nezu menarik tangan Tsunayoshi, memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Tsuna-kun jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ara~~ Tenang saja Master, besok aku akan kembali lagi untukmu~~" Tsunayoshi membelai wajah Nezu dan pergi meninggalkannya dalam ruangannya.

Tsunayoshi pergi berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Lalu dia mengambil smartphone-nya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Mammon-san, siapkan air aku ingin membersihkan diri"

"Hai, Tsunayoshi-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Hahahaha! Dasar Dame-Tsuna!"<em>**

**"_Dame-Tsuna terjebak dalam bilik!"_**

**"_Hiks..hiks... Onii-san, Kami-sama tolong aku"_**

**"_Hahaha Dame-Tsuna!"_**

**"_Dame-Tsuna!"_**

**"_Dame-Tsuna!"_**

**"_Dame-Tsuna!"_**

**"_Dame-Tsuna!"_**

**"_Dame-Tsuna!" _**

"OI! DAME-TSUNA!"

BRASSSHHHH...

"Ada apa Reborn?" Tsunayoshi mendelik tajam pada orang yang bernama Reborn tersebut.

Reborn adalah seorang hitman misterius sekaligus tutor hitman untuk Tsunayoshi. Dunia tidak pernah tau siapa dirinya, kecuali beberapa orang.

"Kau mau mati konyol hah?! Menenggelamkan dirimu dalam bak mandi selama itu?"

"Apa pedulimu jika aku mati?" Tanya Tsunayoshi datar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Reborn. Hening melanda beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Reborn mengalah tanpa menjawab.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan bergegaslah. Aria dan para Arcobaleno menunggumu di altar" Reborn melemparkan handuk pada Tsunayoshi dan menyimpan pakaian baru di kasur Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi bangkit dari bak mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah kering, Tsunayoshi memakai pakaian yang tadi dibawakan Reborn. Sekarang dia menggunakan jubah hitam sebatas lutut dengan long neck, celana jeans hitam ketat dan sepatu boots hitam sebetis, syal hitam bermotif plus putih, dan belt kulit berwarna putih dengan getter berbentuk salib.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi pergi menuju hall utama di bagian utara mansion. Sampailah dia di depan sebuah pintu besar yang penuh dengan ornamen dan relief. Tanpa basa-basi dia mendorong keras pintunya, serentak seluruh mahluk yang ada di ruangan tersebut kaget dan menatapnya.<p>

**Brakkk...**

"Tsunayoshi-sama, kalau anda mengahancurkan pintunya lagi-"

"Apa?" Tanya Tsunayoshi sinis.

"Jatah bulanan Anda, kupotong 75%!" Ujar seorang wanita bertudung sambil mencatat sesuatu dalam buku tebal.

"WHAT THE?!" Tsunayoshi jawdrop.

"HEI MAMMON! BERANI KAU LAKUKAN ITU, KUTURUNKAN POSISIMU JADI TUKANG GOSOK JAMBAN!" Ancam Tsunayoshi kalap.

Wanita bertudung bernama Mammon itu pun kaget dan menjatuhkan bukunya. Kepalanya berputar ke arah Tsunayoshi dengan kaku seperti robot rusak.

"Hayo~~ Mau jadi tukang gosok jamban Mam-mon-san~~~~?" Tsunayoshi menyeringai.

"Tsu...Tsu...Tsuna...Tsunayoshi-sama.."

"Kalo jadi tukang gosok jamban, gak bisa main-main sama si hijau sayang lho~~~~~"

Mammon memutih seketika, arwahnya melayang melewati mulutnya. Tsunayoshi tertawa menang.

'Dasar, pantas saja namanya Mammon' Batin Tsunayoshi mengumpat.

"Kau pintar mengancam Tsunayoshi-kun"

Lalu datanglah seorang perempuan bersurai hijau tua bersama seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya.

"Hahahaha, tidak juga~~ Aria-san bisa saja" Ujar Tsunayoshi malu-malu.

"Dame-Tsuna hentikan sikap bloon mu itu atau ku kirim kau ke neraka!" Ancam Reborn mengacungkan handgunnya ke arah kepala Tsunayoshi.

"Ok..ok... Time out Reborn" Ujar Tsunayoshi mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggil kami semua kemari Aria?" Tanya Reborn meredam suasana.

"Seperti biasa, pekerjaan baru. Dan kita dibayar oleh para imperalis" Ujar Aria membagikan dokumen.

Tsunayoshi membuka dan membaca dokumen hitam yang diberikan Aria. Membuka lembar per lembarnya, hingga lembar terakhir. Tsunayoshi menyeringai dan menutup dokumennya, lalu kembali memperhatikan Aria.

"Mereka yang ada dalam dokumen adalah targetnya"

"Alasan?" Tanya Reborn.

"Mereka menjalankan sekte ordo satanic yang dipimpin bawahan Bermuda. Mereka menjalankan rencana kejahatan terselubung berkedok gereja dengan menculik para remaja muda untuk dijadikan budak sexs, melakukan penghukuman bagi bayi-bayi yang suci, biarawati, penghianat, pembangkang-" Aria menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Well, intinya mereka menolak hal suci dan anti sexs"

"Hooo, jadi inikah salah satu dari '7 Deadly Sins'?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai hijau daun menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ya, benar Verde. Mereka adalah salah satu target utama kita, pemegang salah satu 7 Deadly Sins – The Lust"

"Menurut informasi yang ku dapat kau mengenal sang Asmodeus. Nee, Tsunayoshi-sama?" Tanya seorang pemuda berwajah oriental dengan surai ravennya yang di kepang.

"Tentu saja Fon-san, bahkan aku sangat dekat dengannya. Baru saja kami bertemu kemarin" Jawab Tsunayoshi dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Tugas Asmodeus kuserahkan padamu Tsunayoshi-kun dan tugasmu datanglah ke pesta pertemuan dalam undangan yang kusimpan dalan dokumen. Reborn dan Fon kalian pergi ke gereja, Skull dan Verde bunuh para target, Colonello dan Mammon ambil perjanjian seperti biasa, Aku dan Yuni akan mengawasi mansion. Mereka ada di sini" Perintah Aria.

Tsunayoshi dan para Arcobaleno pun pergi meninggalkan mansion. Reborn dan Fon mengendarai Jaguar Sport Black Metallic, Skull dan Verde mengendarai BMW 318i Maroon, Colonello mengendarai sport bike nya dan Mammon dia menghilang dengan ilusi esper nya.

"Hei, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan Satnight (Saturday Night)?" Sindir Tsunayoshi pada Reborn dan Fon.

"Kenapa bocah? Kau iri hah? Dasar tak laku" Balas Reborn enteng.

Tsunayoshi tertawa dengan pernyataan Reborn. Hei, di sekolah memang dia gak laku karena kelewat cupu. Tapi kalo di luar sekolah apalagi kaya sekarang, cewe cowo – tua muda – miskin kaya nyantol semua, minimal nyiulin.

"Hahaha, Reborn aku hanya malas punya pasangan" Tsunayoshi meninggalkan Reborn.

"Hei Dame, kau sudah menemukan mereka semua?"

"Ya. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Kau memang gila Tsunayoshi"

Reborn menginjak pedal gas dan pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi berbalik menatap kepergian tutor sparta nya itu.

"Haha, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil namaku"

Tsunayoshi pergi mengambil mobil mewah simpanannya, Lamborghini Gellardo Spyder hitamnya dari garasi. Dia membuka jubah dan kaos long neck nya menggantinya dengan kemeja hitam yang mengekspos dada bidangnya dan sepatu bootsnya dengan pantofel. Sedikit penyamaran, Tsunayoshi menyisir rambut jabrignya ke belakang dengan sedikit gel dan membuka kacamatanya. Merasa cukup, Tsunayoshi menyalakan mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya berlari membelah jalanan.

"Wait for me Asmodeus"

"_Aku hanya manusia yang patuh pada tuanku. Benar, tuanku adalah mimpi burukku. Dan aku akan setia menunggu dirimu di pintu hukuman"_

_(Sawada Tsunayoshi – Cerberus)_

**Second Cups End**

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p>Konichiwa minna-san!<p>

Klein-desu...

Ini fic kedua Klein di fandom KHR.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan membaca..

Sedikit bocoran, fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang Angst yang Klein baca. Juga dari kisah 7 Deadly Sins dan Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES.

Ini balasan review dari **Guest-san..**

Pertanyaannya terjawab di chapter ini ya, silahkan dibaca...

Sarannya aku terima, rate nya dinaikin ke M. Selain ada gorenya, disini juga bakal aku tambahin content berbau sexs dan implisit lemon. hehe


End file.
